


My Enemy is My Love

by Lu_xyumein



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_xyumein/pseuds/Lu_xyumein
Summary: Fic pertama yang aku post ulang dari akun wattpad.Maaf jika ada salah ketik, ini cuma aku copy paste dari sana hehehe,Entah ini humor atau apa, aku ga pandai bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja ya :)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1





	My Enemy is My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pertama yang aku post ulang dari akun wattpad.  
> Maaf jika ada salah ketik, ini cuma aku copy paste dari sana hehehe,   
> Entah ini humor atau apa, aku ga pandai bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja ya :)

* SM Art High School *

\- Minseok - 

"Minseoook!!!! Bangun kau dasar pemalas! Ini sudah jam berapa?! Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, hah?! Mau ku adukan pada appamu?" eomma Minseok mengomeli Minseok sembari menarik terbuka korden dan jendela di kamar Minseok mencoba membangunkan putra sulungnya.  
Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mau tak mau membuat tidur nyenyak Minseok terganggu.

"Aaaaah, eomma, aku tak mau sekolah, aku mau mati saja," jawab Minseok ogah - ogahan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantalnya.

Eomma Minseok seketika berkacak pinggang, bibirnya menipis dan melayangkan tendangannya pada pantat Minseok.

Buugh!!!

"Aargh!! EOMMA!!!" Minseok menggosok pantatnya dan melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia sedang malas hari ini.

"Kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, atau aku akan mengurangi jatah uang jajanmu selama dua bulan penuh," ancam eomma Minseok.

"Tapi aku tak mau kesekolah, eomma, aku malas. Lebih baik potong saja uang jajanku, potong saja! Tega sekali seorang ibu mengancam anaknya sendiri, bunuh saja aku, eomma, bunuh saja," ucap Minseok dramatis.

"Kau ini!! Mau jadi apa kau, dasar pemalas!! Aku tak peduli akting burukmu itu, sekarang mandi, ganti pakaianmu eomma tunggu untuk sarapan. Cepat!!"

Dengan ogah - ogahan Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di depan kamarnya. Ia berbagi kamar mandi dengan adiknya Kyungsoo. Berbanding terbalik, adiknya sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi dan tas sekolahnya sudah bertengger di bahunya.  
Minseok melirik ke arah adiknya yang syok melihat penampilan tragis dirinya,  
"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang super duper aneh beberapa hari ini.  
Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan keras, dan Kyungsoo bergegas turun untuk sarapan pagi.

-  
-

Minseok, anak pertama dari pasangan Kim Changmin dan Kim Sohee. Minseok sebetulnya remaja yang biasa saja. Kepintarannya termasuk kategori yang lumayan, meski tidak sejenius adiknya. Ia tidak tinggi, tapi ia puas dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Tak pernah mengeluh atau merengek pada siapapun, meski terkadang dia suka berakting sedikit dramatis dan menjijikkan. Terkesan lebay.

Kadang ia menjadi sangat pendiam, kadang juga sangat cerewet, apalagi jika bicara soal kebersihan. Dia akan jadi terobsesi. Tak bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Selain itu, ia memiliki sahabat dari Cina, namanya Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joon Myeon, anak pemilik yayasan tempat ia bersekolah.

Minseok memiliki adik bernama Kim Kyungsoo, ia juga sama tidak tingginya dengan Minseok. Namun Kyungsoo jauh lebih terlihat normal, seperti pelajar pada umumnya. Ia punya seorang fanboy yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi, namanya Park Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, tapi apapun yang di lakukan Chanyeol di hadapan Kyungsoo, tak pernah mendapat respon sedikitpun. Hingga murid - murid lain kadang merasa kasihan padanya.  
Kyungsoo memang tak banyak bicara dan cuek tapi sebetulnya ia sangat peduli pada orang - orang disekitarnya. Memiliki mata yang sama indahnya dengan Minseok. Tapi mata Minseok lebih mirip eommanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mirip appanya. Sifat mereka kurang lebih juga seperti itu.   
Minseok sangat mirip dengan eommanya, dan Kyungsoo sangat mirip dengan appanya.

Kehidupan sekolah Minseok biasanya sangat damai. Tak pernah ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu rutinitas belajarnya.   
Hanya saja akhir - akhir ini ia selalu mendapat teror dari seseorang. Entah siapa Minseok juga tak tahu. Setiap pagi, ia akan mendapat sebuah stick note di lokernya dan sebuah hadiah akan tertempel di sebelahnya. Tulisan dalam stick note itu tak begitu berarti, namun hadiah yang di terimanya itu yang sangat mengganggunya. Misal dia akan mendapat ucapan selamat pagi di notenya dan hadiahnya akan berupa bunga mawar kuning. Terkadang ia akan mendapatkan plester luka, saat ia kebetulan tengah membutuhkannya, dan macam - macam lagi.

Awalnya ia merasa tak keberatan dengan semua itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi tak nyaman. Apalagi saat tulisan di note itu berubah menjadi kata - kata yang membuatnya merinding, sekaligus hadiah - hadiah yang diterimanya, sebetulnya tak ia inginkan.

Belum lagi dengan kedatangan murid baru di sekolahnya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia teman sekelas Kyungsoo, sepupu Chanyeol. Murid baru ini, entah apa yang merasukinya, selalu berusaha menggoda Minseok hingga membuat Minseok suka naik darah karenanya. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah sekali mencoba membully Minseok, tapi Minseok tak peduli, ia tak terpengaruh dengan pembullyan, sudah terbiasa. 

Dimana ada Minseok, disitu pasti akan ada Baekhyun yang mencoba membuat kekacauan. Seperti sengaja mencari perhatian dari Minseok. Semua siswa di sekolah itu sudah pasti bisa membaca situasinya. Baekhyun mencoba mengejar - ngejar Minseok. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang sekali melihat, langsung tahu kalau Baekhyun sebetulnya sangat menyukai hyungnya. Namun Minseok tak pernah bisa melihat ini.

Semua karena masa lalunya. Minseok pernah memiliki kekasih, namanya Luhan. Mereka adalah sahabat sedari bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka berdua memiliki hobi yang sama, cita - cita yang sama, bahkan memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Mereka bagaikan soulmate satu sama lain. Kemanapun perginya, mereka akan selalu terlihat berdua. Masa - masa itu sungguh sangat indah. Bahkan mereka di juluki kopel paling romantis di seluruh sekolah itu. Karena memang Luhan kala itu begitu memuja Minseok, pun sebaliknya.

Tapi kemudian semua berubah total saat Luhan kembali dari liburan musim dinginnya di Beijing. Luhan berkata pada Minseok bahwa ia tak akan lagi bersekolah di sekolah lamanya. Luhan harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Beijing. Minseok terpukul, ia mencoba membujuk Luhan, setidaknya mereka nanti bisa berkomunikasi lewat chat. Namun Luhan bersikeras berkata tak akan bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan jarak jauh. Karena sudah pasti tak akan bisa berjalan normal. Minseok mencoba berargumen, bahwa dia sangatlah setia dan bersedia menunggu Luhan kembali ke Korea lagi.  
Luhan bersikukuh menolaknya. Mereka pun akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja.

Dan tepat sebulan setelah kepergian Luhan, Minseok malah bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Tapi kali ini, di samping Luhan ada seorang gadis. Gadis itu menggelayut manja di lengan Luhan. Minseok pun akhirnya paham, kenapa Luhan meninggalkannya.   
Lalu Minseok mulai berubah. Tak lagi seceria dulu, tak lagi mau mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang tadinya rutin ia jalani. Hasil ujiannya bahkan menurun menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya mengurangi jatah jajan Minseok selama satu tahun penuh.

Semua sangat prihatin dengan apa yang di alami Minseok. Mereka juga selalu berharap Minseok bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.   
Sepertinya kini harapan semua orang terkabul. Perlahan tapi pasti, Minseok mulai berubah saat Minsek tak sengaja mendapat surat kaleng dari seseorang.   
Kala itu, Minseok tengah bersepeda dengan Kyungsoo di tepi sungai Han. Mereka berhenti di pinggir sungai dan melihat pemandangan taman di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo sedang pergi membeli minuman saat ia melihat ada sesuatu kecil mengapung di pinggir sungai. Minseok mendekat, rupanya botol, yang didalamnya berisi selembar kertas.

Siapapun yang menemukan botol ini, berarti dia adalah takdirku dan suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Karena dengan menemukan botol ini, itu juga merupakan takdir. Apapun yang masalahmu dan apapun yang kau rasakan, aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Meski entah kapan. Tapi aku yakin tak akan lama lagi. Jadi kau yang disana, tunggulah kehadiranku.

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama di rundung duka. Kyungsoo yang melihat dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya hyung tercintanya sudah bisa tersenyum meski hanya sebentar. Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil hyungnya untuk pulang karena eomma mereka sudah mencari mereka. Buru - buru di lipatnya kertas itu beserta botolnya ia bawa pulang.   
Sesampai dirumah, Minseok menyelipkan lembaran kertas itu di salah satu buku pelajaran favoritnya. Entah kenapa, Minseok seperti memiliki teman tak terlihat yang selalu menjaganya setiap saat. Minseok juga merasa perasaannya mulai tenang. 

Hingga keesokan harinya ia berangkat sekolah, datanglah makhluk aneh bernama Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Tak hanya itu, tapi perlahan dengan pasti tanpa Minseok sadari, dirinya mulai membuka kembali hatinya.

-  
-

Dengan gontai, Minseok berjalan menuju lokernya.   
'Apa kali ini yang akan di dapatnya? Apa orang itu tak pernah bosan memberinya barang aneh? Dan lagi, dari mana sih barang - barang itu berasal? Apalagi kata - kata sok puitisnya, aku merasa ingin muntah jika terus menerus membacanya.' pikir Minseok.

Minseok kini meneliti lokernya, tak ada apapun disana. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Tak ada note, tak ada 'sampah'.   
Tapi kemudian ia malah menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul kecil berbentuk matahari. Minseok celingak - celinguk. 

"Ini kalung siapa? Kok di gantung disini? Apa mungkin ada yang salah taruh barangnya? Ah, sudahlah, paling nanti jika ada yang merasa kehilangan, pasti akan mencarinya," Minseok memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam kotak yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyimpan note - note dan 'sampah'nya.  
Tanpa di ketahui oleh Minseok, seseorang mengintip dari balik pintu, menyeringai.

"Minseok hyung!" Yixing berteriak memanggil.

"Eoh, Yixing, ada apa? Tumben kau kesini mencariku, biasanya kan aku yang ke kelasmu," tanya Minseok sembari menyimpan kotaknya kedalam lokernya, Yixing memperhatikan semua itu, mengernyitkan dahinya tapi ia segera menepisnya.

"Ah, iya, tadi Joonmyeon hyung mencarimu. Dia bilang ingin meminta daftar formulir siswa yang ingin ikut kemah," Minseok manggut - manggut.  
"Tapi ngomong - ngomong Minseok hyung, dari mana kau dapat semua barang itu? Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat gambar simbol itu di suatu tempat," Minseok membelalak.

"Benarkah? Di mana? Dimana?" tanya Minseok antusias.

"Sayangnya, aku lupa dimana aku melihatnya," Yixing meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Minseok mendengus.

"Ah, sudahlah, nanti juga bakal ketahuan. Ayo, lebih baik kau antarkan aku menemui Joon Myeon, aku sudah membawa daftarnya di tasku. Peserta kita tidak banyak, hanya 48 siswa," Minseok menyeret Yixing pergi dari sana.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian acara kemah bersama pun tiba. Semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan. Minseok dan Kyungsoo tentu saja ikut karena mereka panitia osis. Joon Myeon adalah ketua osisnya dan Yixing sekretarisnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah membuat Minseok dan Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaan Yixing karena ia lebih sering lupa.  
Hanya satu nama yang sangat ia hindari saat ini. Yakni Baekhyun.   
Minseok berharap nanti saat acara game malam ia tidak berpasangan atau satu tim dengan Baekhyun. Karena peserta di ambil secara acak menurut nomor undian yang disediakan panitia. Setiap tiga peserta di dampingi satu panitia. Masing - masing panitia sudah memegang nomor mereka sendiri. 

Semua kegiatan sudah tersusun rapi, mulai dari kedatangan di lokasi hingga malam hari nanti. Joon Myeon selaku ketua osis memberikan beberapa sambutan dan pesan untuk para peserta kemah.   
Minseok mengawasi semua peserta, sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memeriksa barang bawaan mereka sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mendirikan kemah kita, semua peserta silahkan ambil nomor kelompok kalian. Tidak ada yang boleh protes atau merengek jika teman satu grup kalian tidak cocok dengan kalian. Karena ini adalah ujian untuk menentukan nilai kekompakan kalian. Pak Choi sudah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya. Dan setiap 5 jam sekali salah seorang guru pembimbing akan kemari untuk mengawasi kita, jadi persiapkan diri kalian dari sekarang. Mengerti kalian semua?!"

"MENGERTIIII"

Peserta mulai mengambil nomor anggota mereka. Setiap 3 orang akan memiliki nomor yang sama dengan panitia. Semua sudah memperoleh nomor mereka. Joon Myeon mulai memberi instruksi untuk menemukan anggota mereka. Di mulai dari panitia dengan nomor satu, dan seterusnya. Sampai di nomor milik Minseok dengan angka 9, dua siswa dengan nomor yang sama maju kedepan. Dua siswa itu Sehun dan Jongin, masih kurang satu siswa untuk kelompok Minseok.

"Siapa lagi di antara kalian yang mempunyai angka 9? Tolong maju ke depan sekarang," Minseok mencari - cari dan salah satu siswa mengangkat tangannya.

Bagai disambar petir. Apa yang di khawatirkan Minseok kini jadi kenyataan. Ia satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun. Orang yang paling ingin Minseok hindari di momen seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun maju bergabung dengan kelompok Minseok.   
Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terlihat menahan kikikannya. Minseok melirik seraya mendesis ke arah mereka berempat. Berakhir sudah karirnya sebagai seorang anggota osis. Minseok sudah berpikir hal yang tidak - tidak bahkan sebelum semua di mulai.   
Sedangkan Baekhyun terus menyeringai ke arah Minseok.

Baekhyun dan Minseok mencari kayu bakar di hutan, Sehun dan Kai mendirikan tenda. Alasan Minseok tidak mau mendirikan tenda adalah dia kurang tinggi, jadi tak akan sanggup meraih atap tenda. Padahal semua juga tahu, Minseok hanya malas melakukannya.

"Minseok, kita ini rupanya berjodoh ya," Baekhyun membuka obrolan.

"Maksudmu?" dengus Minseok.

"Yah, dari sekian banyak murid, kita bisa bersama. Dan aku sangat senang kita bisa satu kelompok," ucap Baekhyun.

"Heh!?" Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Apa ia tak salah dengar?' batin Minseok.  
"Pasti kau sangat senang, karena nantinya kau bisa mengerjaiku, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun meringis yang kemudian menyeringai. Minseok melongo.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan," Minseok berlalu.

"Yaak, Minseok, tunggu aku, kita jalan bersama, kau ini," Baekhyun mengejar Minseok beberapa langkah didepannya.  
Dan Minseok? Dia tak peduli.

-  
-  
-

Baekhyun, sepupu Chanyeol yang mempunyai sifat sama konyol dan berisiknya seperti sepupu yodanya itu. Baekhyun anak tunggal dari seorang Byun Heechul dan Byun Taeyeon. Banyak yang bilang wajah Baekhyun itu cantik, seperti eomma nya. Tapi sifat berisik dan jahilnya mungkin menurun dari appanya. Baekhyun ini siswa pindahan dari Jepang. Appanya dulu mendapat tugas kerja di sana saat Baekhyun masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia masih kelas 1 kala itu. Dan pindah ke Korea saat ia akan mendaftar SMA, dan masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Minseok. Minseok itu sebetulnya kakak kelas Baekhyun usia mereka berbeda 2 tahun, tapi sepanjang waktu ini Baekhyun selalu menolak memanggil Minseok dengan panggilan sunbae. Entah kenapa tak ada yang tahu.   
Setiap kali di tegur oleh guru, ia akan menjawab bahwa Minseok memiliki wajah yang terlalu imut jadi ia mengira Minseok itu satu angkatan dengannya, padahal Minseok kelas 2 dan Baekhyun baru kelas 1.

Baekhyun sekilas seperti anak remaja pada umumnya. Namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebetulnya Baekhyun itu. Dia menyimpan masa lalu kelam saat ia masih kecil. Waktu Baekhyun masih berusia 5 tahun, ia pernah menjadi korban penculikan. Ini disebabkan orang tua Baekhyun yang luar biasa kaya. Tentu saja banyak juga pesaing atau orang yang merasa tak suka dengan kedua orang tuanya. Biasanya pengusaha atau pebisnis yang sangat sukses, akan banyak juga yang iri dengan kejayaan mereka.   
Tak berbeda dengan film atau drama di tv, Baekhyun sempat menjadi korban dari kejamnya dunia bisnis. Para penculik Baekhyun bermaksud akan membuat perjanjian dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun, tapi entah bagaimana, Baekhyun berhasil kabur dari kurungan para penculik itu. Dia selamat berkat seseorang yang menemukan Baekhyun tengah bersembunyi di dekat tempat sampah. Orang itu bertanya pada Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke kantor polisi. Lewat berita penculikan yang sempat di siarkan di televisi, para polisi mengenali Baekhyun dan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dengan selamat.

Baekhyun sempat merasa trauma bertahun - tahun. Menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, tak banyak bicara dan selalu merasa ketakutan tanpa alasan. Kadang bahkan bermimpi buruk tiap malam. Selalu mengingat hal yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia diculik. Orang tua Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat memprihatikan.   
Orang tua Baekhyun membawa putranya pada dokter psikologi anak. Disana Baekhyun mendapat pengobatan dan terapi setiap seminggu sekali. Dan beruntung, Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan rasa traumanya. Namun masih sulit untuk bersosialisasi, bahkan dengan anak kecil lain yang sebaya dengannya. Ia hanya mau bersekolah dengan metode homeschooling. Karena masih takut untuk keluar rumah.

Baekhyun memang sangat pintar, malah termasuk anak jenius. Tapi rasa traumanya selalu menjadi kekurangannya. Hingga ia sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang, disana Baekhyun mulai berubah, mulai bersedia bersekolah di sekolah biasa dan menjalin pertemanan dengan beberapa teman. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti dulu. 

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya berubah. Sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang, Baekhyun di ajak oleh eommanya ke rumah sakit untuk meminta surat dari dokter jika nanti sewaktu - waktu trauma Baekhyun kembali, mereka bisa meminta penanganan dari dokter di Jepang.   
Baekhyun menunggu eommanya yang sedang di lobi apotik rumah sakit. Dia duduk tenang di ruang tunggu sambil bermain gadgetnya. Kemudian tiba - tiba seorang remaja laki - laki seusia dirinya berlari melewatinya sambil memasang wajah panik bercampur bingung. Diperhatikannya remaja laki - laki itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun mengikutinya itu ke toilet. Tak lupa ia memberitahu eommanya kemana ia akan pergi. Remaja laki - laki itu masih saja kebingungan. Berusaha tak memperdulikannya, Baekhyun masuk ke bilik toilet paling ujung karena kebetulan hanya ada tiga bilik di toilet itu dan semua penuh.   
Baru akan menutup pintu biliknya, remaja laki - laki itu ikut menyerobot masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya. Baekhyun kaget, dilihatnya orang di hadapannya ini memohon padanya dengan isyarat meminta pertolongan pada Baekhyun untuk diam dan memberinya ijin untuk bersembunyi di sini.  
Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf, aku sedang ingin menggunakan toilet ini. Bisakah kau keluar dan cari tempat lain untuk bersembunyi? Aku harus menyelesaikan 'urusan'ku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tolonglah, aku sedang di kejar - kejar orang. Aku harus bersembunyi, tolonglah aku, ya ya ya, pleaseeee," orang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon dengan sangat.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukan 'urusan'ku jika kau disini. Aku..mmmpfh" Minseok membungkam mulut Baekhyun tepat waktu.

Blakk!!! 

Seseorang membuka pintu toilet dengan sedikit kasar, lalu berteriak - teriak.

"MINSEOOK!!"

Remaja yang Baekhyun duga bernama Minseok itu melotot ngeri.  
"Kau dimana?! Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," panggil seseorang yang berada di luar bilik.  
"Minseok, aku tahu kau bersembunyi disini. Jika kau tak keluar, aku akan mendobrak pintu - pintu ini. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, kau harus keluar Minseok!"

Baekhyun menatap Minseok yang kini mulai mengiba padanya. Baekhyun, entah kenapa merasa bersimpati pada orang dihadapannya ini. Ia memang tak mengenalnya, tapi dadanya terus berdebar karena aroma dari Minseok ini. Baekhyun memperhatikan matanya yang terpejam erat karena cemas sekaligus takut. Mata yang indah, bibirnya pun berwarna pink. Baekhyun selalu mendengar dari teman appa dan eommanya bahwa wajahnya sendiri cantik, tapi menurut Baekhyun wajah Minseok ini sangat sempurna melebihi dirinya.   
Lalu lamunannya tersadar saat seseorang yang mencari Minseok itu mulai membuka satu persatu bilik toilet itu. Minseok terlihat makin pucat dan panik. Sedikit tersentuh Baekhyun pun akhirnya membuka sendiri pintu biliknya, menggenggam tangan Minseok dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi di balik pintu bilik.

"Hei, kau! Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan? Ini rumah sakit, dan di sini tak ada seseorang yang bernama Minseok. Hanya ada aku, jika kau tak bisa tenang aku akan memanggil security untuk mengusirmu," omel Baekhyun pada remaja laki - laki lain yang mengejar Minseok. Orang itu sangat kaget, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menutup lagi pintu biliknya dengan sedikit keras.

Hening sesaat, hanya terdengar langkah gontai dari seseorang yang meninggalkan toilet. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia ikut menghela nafas lega dengan Minseok. Ia melirik ke arah Minseok yang tengah menenangkan diri dan tersadar tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Minseok. Buru - buru dilepasnya tangan Minseok, tapi saat ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya, Minseok malah memeluknya. Baekhyun mendelik, tubuhnya mengejang.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku, aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu," Minseok melepas pelukannya, "Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa, terima kasih sekali lagi." Minseok membungkuk lalu pergi.

Baekhyun masih mematung di dalam bilik itu. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, dia merasa darahnya berdesir dari dadanya hingga ke perutnya. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuatnya sedikit mual. Tapi ia menyukainya. Baekhyun keluar dari bilik toiletnya dalam keadaan linglung. Tak sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk matahari kecil. Baekhyun baru saja ingat dulu ia memiliki kalung seperti ini saat masih kecil. Tapi kemudian hilang saat ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu, namun tak ingat kapan tepatnya kalung itu menghilang.

Kalung itu adalah favoritnya. Ia mendapatkan kalung itu dari almarhum kakeknya. Ia ingat sekali dengan pesan kakeknya saat ia diberi kalung itu. Kakeknya berkata, bahwa kalung itu kelak akan membawanya kepada orang yang akan di takdirkan untuknya. Dan lewat itu pula, kebahagiaan akan datang.   
Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat itu semua. 

"Jadi benar yang di katakan kakek. Apapun yang memang menjadi takdirku atau milikku, entah bagaimana caranya pasti akan kembali padaku. Terima kasih kakek, aku rasa, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku," Baekhyun memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Eomma Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan tingkah anaknya. Karena Baekhyun tersenyum - senyum sendiri dan tiba - tiba saja ia menjadi sangat ceria. Khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada putranya, eomma Baekhyun membawa putranya ke dokter sekali lagi. Dan setelah di periksa, dokter mengatakan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia malah dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokternya. Meski tidak 100% tapi Baekhyun sudah mengalami perkembangan pesat.  
Eomma Baekhyun pun bersyukur dan merasa senang. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Jepang dengan perasaan tenang.  
Dan Baekhyun?  
"Minseok, kau tunggu saja, saat aku kembali dari Jepang nanti aku akan menemukanmu. Dan aku juga tak akan melepasmu, meskipun nantinya kau memiliki seseorang lain di hatimu, aku yakin aku bisa merubahnya. Karena kau memang seseorang yang di takdirkan untukku. Bersabarlah Minseok," Baekhyun lalu memakai lagi kalungnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun sayang, kau memakai lagi kalung dari kakekmu? Kau bilang kalung itu hilang?" eomma Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ah, ini, aku bertemu seseorang dan dia mengembalikan ini padaku," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengelus kalungnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, kali ini jaga baik - baik kalungmu, jangan sampai hilang lagi," eomma Baekhyun mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat.

'Aku pasti akan menjaganya, dan tak akan pernah melepasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.'

-  
-  
-

Minseok dan Baekhyun mengumpulkan kayu bakar sembari memetik beberapa buah untuk mereka nanti. Minseok hanya diam saja saat Baekhyun mulai mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan konyol yang jelas Minseok tak akan mau menjawabnya. Baekhyun selalu nyengir lebar saat terkadang Minseok tak sengaja menginjak kaki Baekhyun atau tangannya tak sengaja mencengkram lengan Baekhyun saat mendengar suara hewan buas. Meski tak sengaja, baik Minseok atau Baekhyun bereaksi secara berbeda.   
Semua berjalan lancar, hingga tiba waktunya untuk kembali ke perkemahan. Mereka berdua di bingungkan dengan jalan yang bercabang. Bagi Minseok, semua jalan terlihat sama. Dan berulang kali menolak saran Baekhyun untuk mengikuti instingnya dalam mencari jalan pulang. Menurut Minseok, Baekhyun tak bisa di percaya. Karena tingkahnya saja sangat menjengkelkan dan obrolannya benar - benar tak bermutu.

Padahal mungkin saja saran Baekhyun itu benar, tapi Minseok tetap bersikeras mencari jalan sendiri. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja dalam diam. Hingga hari semakin petang dan jalanan di hutan makin gelap. Mereka berdua kelelahan membawa kayu bakar memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang.

"Minseok, apa menurutmu sekarang ini tampak agak menyeramkan di sekitar sini?" Baekhyun merasa sedikit cemas. Ia masih trauma dengan kegelapan.

"Tak apa, Baek, ini cuma di hutan rimba Korea, bukan di pedalaman Amazon," ucap Minseok ketus.

"Tapi, aku merasa merinding dan agak takut dengan kegelapan," rengek Baekhyun.

"Hah! Kau bilang kau ini laki - laki sejati. Tapi dengan gelap saja takut. Sekarang baru sifat aslimu keluar," Minseok nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Yah, bukan apa - apa sih. Tapi Baekhyun yang kulihat sekarang terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya," jawab Minseok sambil terkekeh.

"Kau menyindirku?" Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung.

Minseok menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyindirmu, tapi kau yang seperti ini terlihat lebih normal di banding kau yang biasanya."

"Jadi kau selama ini menganggapku gila dan tidak normal?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
"Itu karena kau selalu menggangguku tanpa alasan. Selalu saja nyengir saat berbicara padaku dan kau juga kadang sangat keterlaluan saat mengerjaiku. Kau pikir aku senang dengan tingkahmu yang begitu? Maaf saja, aku sangat membencinya, bahkan terlihat sangat konyol dan tidak keren menurutku."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Seandainya saja ia bisa bercerita sekarang, ia sudah pasti akan mengatakan semua ini karena kau, Minseok. Tapi sepertinya, lidahnya kelu, dan tak bisa menjawab apapun. Karena ia terlampau gugup sekaligus cemas.   
Lalu tiba - tiba terdengar bunyi aneh, seperti berkerosakan di semak. Minseok mendekat ke Baekhyun yang ia sendiri merasa takut. 

"Minseok, kita lebih baik pergi saja dari sini sekarang. Aku benar - benar tak suka hutan dalam keadaan gelap seperti sekarang ini," dilihatnya dengan samar Minseok mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka berdua berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, tak tentu arah. Kayu bakar hasil carian mereka, ditinggalkan begitu saja. Minseok yang tadinya tak merasa panik, mau tak mau malah ikut panik saat Baekhyun mendadak terjatuh berlutut memegangi kepalanya. 

"Baek? Omo, kau tak apa Baek? Kepalamu sakit? Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut Baek," Minseok melihat ke sekelilingnya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk meminta pertolongan.   
Lalu dilihatnya ada gubuk reyot di depan sana, dan dengan susah payah, Minseok memapah Baek menuju ke gubuk itu.

Baru saja mereka berdua sampai di depan gubuk, Baekhyun tiba - tiba menjerit histeris.   
"TIDAAAK!! AKU TIDAK MAU KESANA! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAAS!!" Baekhyun menyentak pegangan Minseok.  
Masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun yang langsung lari menjauh dari gubuk itu, hujan pun turun.

"Aissh, malah hujan, Baekhyun lari kemana sih, membuat orang susah saja, tck," Minseok mencari Baekhyun.  
Ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah berjongkok di bawah pohon rindang tadi. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Minseok dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meracau sendiri, berulang kali memohon untuk melepaskan dirinya dan menyebut eommanya untuk meminta tolong bahwa dirinya di culik. Minseok tertegun.  
'Apa sewaktu kecil Baekhyun pernah mengalami hal mengerikan seperti di culik?' Minseok membatin.  
Dengan perlahan, Minseok mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ini aku, Minseok. Kau, umm kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini, disini tidak aman, dan sedang hujan, ayolah," bujuk Minseok merasa iba dengan Baekhyun.

"Minseok?" Baekhyun menatap dengan tatapan sayu. Minseok mengangguk.

Baekhyun pun berdiri, dengan di papah sekali lagi, mereka berdua kembali ke dalam gubuk tadi.  
"Minseok, aku tak mau masuk kesana. Disana ada para penculik yang bersembunyi." Baekhyun merasa takut.

"Tak apa, Baek, kan ada aku disini. Di dalam sana tak ada siapa - siapa, percayalah padaku, hem? Ayolah, jika ada para penculik disana, aku akan menghajar mereka dan memanggil ayahku kemari, ayo," Baekhyun menuruti ajakan Minseok. 

Walaupun Minseok merasa kasihan, tapi mau tak mau geli sekaligus takjub dengan sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Benarkah rasa trauma bisa separah ini hingga sampai Baekhyun dewasa, masih saja di hantui rasa takut yang berlebihan. Minseok pun penasaran dengan kejadian sebenarnya dari masa lalu Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.  
Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gubuk itu. Meski masih ada sedikit lubang dia atap dan dinding kayunya, itu sudah lumayan untuk berteduh. Minseok berinisiatif untuk menyalakan sedikit api guna menghangatkan badan mereka yang kedinginan dan basah karena hujan. Tapi tangannya di tahan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa kayu di sana itu. Kita harus menyalakan api, atau kita bisa mati kedinginan. Aku tak kemana - mana Baek," Baekhyun dengan sedikit terpaksa melepaskan tangan Minseok.

Dengan cepat Minseok membuat api unggun kecil, lalu kembali pada Baekhyun.  
"Baek, kau harus melepas jaketmu, itu basah, kau bisa sakit jika memakainya terus," Baekhyun menuruti kata - kata Minseok dan melepas jaketnya. 

Minseok membuat gantungan kecil untuk jaket mereka dan di keringkan di dekat api unggun. Minseok yang membenci dingin, sedikit menggigil. Ia hanya memakai kaos tipis dan sedikit kebasahan. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik Minseok dalam diam dari kejauhan. Sepertinya perlahan rasa traumanya berkurang, ia sedikit malu dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.   
Minseok kini mengetahui kelemahan yang ada pada dirinya. Apa hal ini akan membuat Minseok makin membenci dirinya? 

"Baek, kau harus mendekat kesini supaya hangat. Kau tak perlu merasa malu padaku. Aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain, tenang saja," Minseok tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Tapi bukan itu yang di perhatikan Baekhyun sekarang. Melainkan hal lain. Minseok malam ini terlihat sedikit, sexy. Rambut yang setengah basah, gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari api unggun, hujan diluar rumah dan yang pasti mereka hanya berdua. Minseok tak tahu apa yang barusan di pikirkan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Baek, apa yang kau lihat? Kemarilah, hangatkan dirimu, duduk di sebelahku sini," Baekhyun mendekat ke Minseok. Lalu hening beberapa saat.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Eoh?"

"Aku merasa bersalah membuat kita berdua terjebak disini. Dan membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini," Baekhyun masih terus menunduk.  
"Aku sebetulnya sudah tahu arah jalan pulang menuju tempat kemah kita. Tapi, aku malah dengan bodohnya mengerjaimu, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka semua jadi begini, aku minta maaf."

Minseok mendelik  
"Jadi, kau selama ini tahu arah jalan pulang tapi kau diam saja? Apa maumu, Baek?" rasa kesalnya muncul lagi.

"Aku tak berniat apapun, hanya ingin bersamamu sedikit lebih lama, itu saja. Lagipula, kau juga tak mengijinkanku menunjukkan jalan pulang, kau tak percaya padaku, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kan?" Baekhyun juga sedikit merasa kesal.

"It..itu memang benar. Aku hanya takut kau menunjukkan jalan yang salah kepadaku. Dan kau memang mengerjaiku, kan?"

"Maka dari itu aku berusaha memberitahumu jalan pulang saat hari sudah hampir gelap. Tapi kau bersikeras mencari sendiri," Baekhyun melirik ke arah Minseok.

"Haah, sudahlah, memang kita berdua saja yang terlalu keras kepala. Aku juga bersalah, bukan cuma kau," Minseok gantian menunduk.  
"Dan aku malah membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu. Aku rasa, kenanganmu waktu itu pastilah sangat mengerikan. Kau sampai seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, Baek."

Suasana hening kembali,  
"Aku masih berusia 5 tahun sewaktu aku di culik oleh rekan bisnis appaku. Dari yang kutahu, orang itu adalah sahabat baik ayahku. Dan aku merasa tak keberatan sewaktu ia menjemputku pulang dari sekolah. Aku mengikutinya, tapi ia tak pernah mengantarku pulang. Ia malah membawaku ke sebuah gudang kosong dan menyekapku disana. Aku tak di beri makan selama dua hari. Hanya di beri susu kaleng yang bahkan itu hampir kadaluarsa. Aku kelaparan dan lemah. Tak tahu meski berbuat apa.   
Saat itu salah seorang dari mereka berusaha membawa aku kabur dari sana karena tak tega melihat kondisiku. Tapi kami kepergok oleh bosnya, dan ia menembak orang itu tepat di depan mataku. Aku merasa sangat takut, bagaimana jika aku juga di tembak oleh penjahat itu? Aku menangis seharian di dalam kamar tempat aku disekap lagi. Aku terus menangis sampai tak sadar telah tertidur. Dan saat aku tersadar, aku sedang di dalam mobil, kupikir milik bos mereka. Aku hanya sendirian di dalam mobil itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku pun langsung melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di dalam truk pengangkut sampah yang kebetulan lewat. Tak ada yang menyadari aku kabur. Hingga saat itu ada seseorang yang menemukanku di sebuah gang dekat tong sampah. Paman itu menyelamatkanku dan polisi berhasil membawaku pulang," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Tak kusangka masa lalumu begitu menarik, Baek," Minseok tersenyum tulus, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. 

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku setelahnya. Aku hanya jadi merasa terus ketakutan dan cemas secara berlebihan sampai bertahun - tahun. Mungkin aku mengalami sindrom trauma dan sangat sulit menghilangkan ketakutanku pada suasana gelap dan tempat yang terlihat terbengkalai atau kosong. Karena hal itu akan langsung membuatku teringat dengan kejadian itu," Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Dulu kupikir hidupkulah yang paling suram saat aku di khianati oleh orang yang kupercayai. Orang itu memang tak mengambil sesuatu dariku, tapi ia membawa separuh jiwaku saat itu. Saat - saat dimana aku memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya. Menganggapnya seseorang yang berarti di kehidupanku, yang kelak akan memberikan kebahagiaan padaku. Tapi aku salah, aku hanya terlalu bodoh dan naif. Jika dibandingkan denganmu, mungkin masa laluku tidak ada apa - apanya," Minseok menatap ke arah Baekhyun,  
"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menceritakan masa lalumu padaku, tapi dari situ aku jadi memahamimu dan mengambil kesimpulan, jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Aku jadi mengerti maksud pepatah itu sekarang," goda Minseok membuat mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

Di luar, angin semakin kencang dan hujan semakin deras. Baekhyun melihat Minseok makin lama makin menggigil. Sepertinya, api unggun mereka sudah hampir padam karena kehabisan kayu kering. Bibir Minseok makin membiru. Minseok duduk memeluk lututnya, merasa semakin kedinginan, tak bisa memperhatikan apa - apa sekarang ini. Yang ia tahu, ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Baekhyun berdiri melihat - lihat sekitar, mungkin saja ada yang bisa mereka pakai untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi nihil, semuanya basah. Baekhyun mengambil jaketnya yang sudah hampir kering karena jaket Minseok masih terlalu lembab. Ia kalungkan jaketnya di tubuh Minseok.   
Masih menggigil, Baekhyun pun melakukan hal terakhir yang sekiranya bisa menghangatkan Minseok. Baekhyun memeluk Minseok dengan erat, membuat Minseok menengadah penuh tanda tanya pada Baekhyun.  
Mereka bertatapan dengan intens. Selama ini Baekhyun telah menahannya. Menahan semua gejolak di dada yang ia simpan selama bertahun - tahun. Dan kesempatan itu, datang padanya di situasi tak terduga. Rasa hangat sekaligus panas mengalir dari dadanya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sekali lagi darahnya berdesir melihat Minseok dari jarak sedekat ini. Rasa menggelitik sekaligus mual di perutnya kembali melandanya. 

Mata Minseok memang indah dari saat terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Semuanya tak berubah, hanya kali ini mata indah itu balas menatap pada dirinya, bukan terpejam. Bahkan kali ini dengan pipi yang merona, sungguh membuat Baekhyun terpikat. Segala hal yang ada pada Minseok membuatnya tak bisa berpaling. Dan bibir itu meski membiru namun sama sekali tak berubah, masih sama menurutnya.

Minseok pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sesaat yang lalu, ia sangat benci dan kesal pada Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa nyaman dan hangat di pelukan Baekhyun. Apa ini karena mereka sudah berdamai atau bagaimana, Minseok tak tahu. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun sedekat ini. Tatapan mata Baekhyun begitu lembut, Minseok sangat menyukai alis matanya. Dan bibirnya...  
Minseok merasa pipinya memanas.  
'Oh, Tuhan, dirinya baru saja memikirkan hal yang kotor, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu apa yang ia pikirkan,' batin Minseok.

Tapi Minseok tak tahu, jika Baekhyun sudah memergokki dirinya sedang menatapi bibir Baekhyun. Dan tanpa aba - aba, Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minseok, membuatnya terbelalak sekaligus jantungnya berdegup kencang.   
Hanya menempel selama beberapa detik.   
Minseok memejamkan matanya, dan Baekhyun mencoba mengecup lembut, dan dibalas oleh Minseok. Lalu sedikit lumatan, dan sepertinya Minseok merespon balik, membuat Baekhyun makin berani. Lumatan itu berubah menjadi jilatan, saling menggigit dan berperang lidah.   
Dari pelukan yang menghangatkan, berubah menjadi pelukan dengan penuh sentuhan nakal. Kecupan singkat yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman sensual. Mereka tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Yang mereka tahu hanya menikmati malam panas mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan hujan deras dan angin kencang di luar pun tak mengganggu mereka.

* * *

Di perkemahan, Joon Myeon, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Chanyeol mencemaskan keadaan Minseok dan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Mereka tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menunggu hujan reda dan pagi menjelang untuk melakukan pencarian. Mereka berempat sebenarnya berada di satu tenda. Tapi karena cuaca buruk semua acara untuk malam ini dibatalkan. Semua murid mengungsi ke balai desa terdekat.

Meski acara gagal, Joonmyeon dan kawan - kawan tak keberatan atau merasa sedih. Yang membuat mereka lebih khawatir itu kedua teman mereka yang menghilang bak di telan badai. Joon Myeon mondar mandir di depan yang lain. Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di pundak Chanyeol dengan perasaan menyesal sekaligus kesal. Menyesal karena ia membiarkan kakaknya pergi berdua dengan Baekhyun, dan kesal karena Chanyeol berulangkali malah menghiburnya dengan cara yang salah.   
Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya ingin menghiburnya, ia hargai itu, tapi, bisakah Chanyeol sehari ini diam dan tak berbuat apapun, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pusing.

Yixing menatap Joon Myeon yang mondar mandir sembari menggigiti kukunya sendiri. Sepertinya Yixing lebih mencemaskan Joon Myeon dari pada Minseok atau Baekhyun. Karena Yixing tahu betul jika Joon Myeon sedang khawatir atau cemas karena seseorang, ia akan berbuat nekat. Misal akan dengan konyol menerobos badai untuk mencari mereka berdua.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu seperti ini lagi, aku ingin mencari mereka," ucap Joon Myeon.

"Kau tak bisa, Myeon hyung, diluar ada badai," balas Yixing.

"Kecuali kau mau bunuh diri, silahkan, aku mengijinkanmu," sindir Kyungsoo malas.

"Hyung, sudahlah, kita tunggu saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan baik - baik saja. Mereka sudah dewasa," Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Justru itu yang aku cemaskan. Aku bukan takut mereka celaka atau apa, aku malah cemas mereka saling mencelakai satu sama lain atau berbuat yang tidak - tidak, upss.." Joon Myeon menutup mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Yixing melongo.

"Hah?!" Chanyeol.

"Barusan kau bilang apa, hyung?!" Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ah, maksudku, kalian tahu kan jika Baekhyun selalu mengganggu Minseok. Aku hanya khawatir dia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Minseok," Joon Myeon berdehem salah tingkah, tak berani menatap mata mereka semua.

"Hyung, sebaiknya katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui," Kyungsoo mulai merendahkan suaranya dan menatap tajam pada Joonmyeon.  
Bukan hanya Kyungsoo tapi mereka semua.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku paham. Iya aku akan bilang," Joonmyeon mengambil kursi untuknya duduk sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Jadi, sebetulnya aku sudah pernah mengenal Baekhyun jauh sebelum dia pindah ke sekolah kita. Saat itu aku sedang liburan ke Jepang, dan tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sebuah cafe. Aku menumpahkan kopiku di kertas tugasnya, dan sebagai gantinya aku menawarkan diri membantunya mengerjakan ulang. Kami tak bicara banyak, hanya sekedarnya saja. Tapi kemudian beberapa hari sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah kita, aku bertemu lagi dengannya saat jalan - jalan ke taman kota, di Korea. Dan dia bercerita bahwa dia sedang mencari tempat sekolah yang bagus untuk dirinya, karena dia baru pulang dari Jepang, jadi dia tak tahu sekolah mana yang bagus.   
Aku menawarkan dia untuk masuk ke sekolah kita. Awalnya dia agak ragu, tapi kalian tahu, dia seperti sangat penasaran pada Minseok saat aku kebetulan mendapat panggilan telepon dari dia. Dia hanya bertanya sewajarnya soal siapa Minseok itu, dia juga bertanya apa Minseok itu kekasihku atau bukan. Dan aku menjawab apa adanya. Setelah itu aku ganti bertanya pada dia, apa dia mengenal Minseok, tapi dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membahas tentang sekolah kita lagi. Dia bilang mulai tertarik untuk masuk ke sekolah kita. Aku tentu tak curiga dan memberinya alamat website sekolah kita agar dia bisa mendaftar sendiri.   
Dan seminggu kemudian, aku melihatnya di sekolah kita, dia benar - benar mendaftar. Dia sangat berterima kasih padaku karena menyarankannya sekolah di sekolah kita. Tapi setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia seperti selalu mencari informasi tentang Minseok dari siapa saja yang mungkin mengenal Minseok.   
Dan aku semakin curiga lagi ketika aku selalu mendapati dirinya datang ke sekolah pagi - pagi buta setiap hari hanya untuk menempelkan sticker note dan hadiah - hadiah di loker milik Minseok.  
Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, dan jawabannya sungguh membuatku kaget. Dia bilang dia menyukai Minseok dan ingin setiap hari melihat Minseok terkekeh geli membaca note darinya. Aku rasa dia gila, tapi aku memang memperhatikan Minseok berubah semenjak Baekhyun datang, dan kalian tahu, Minseok tak pernah lagi memikirkan Luhan atau meratapi nasibnya lagi kan?"

Semua mematung saat Joon Myeon selesai bercerita. Joon Myeon menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak berdosa.  
"Ada apa? Kenapaa?? Kalian menatapku seperti itu??? Kenapaaa??"

"Aku tak percaya ini," Yixing syok, menepuk dahinya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu Baekhyun menyukai seseorang sampai seperti itu, dia kan sepupuku," Chanyeol menolak menerima kenyataan.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Joon Myeon, tatapan matanya seperti siap membunuh. Seketika suasana berubah, semua menjadi merinding melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kk..Kyungsoo-ya, kau kenapa? Kk..kau..kau seperti ingin membunuhku," Joon Myeon menciut mundur.

Kyungsoo meraih kerah Joon Myeon, membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol langsung maju mencoba melerai mereka,  
"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Hah? Kenapa tak dari dulu kau ceritakan hal ini pada kami?"

"It..itu.itu..uhuk lep..paskan ..uhuk tanganmu dulu..uhuk..aku bisa jelaskan,uhuk.." Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya. Chanyeol dan Yixing lega, mereka berdua kewalahan menghadapi Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Karena jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, di tempat ini," Joon Myeon mengangguk.

"Baekhyun menceritakan masa lalunya padaku. Dan dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, karena ia ingin dirinyalah nanti yang menceritakan hal itu pada Minseok. Dia berjanji akan mengungkapkan semuanya disaat yang tepat," Joon Myeon menunduk, Kyungsoo masih memicingkan matanya ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Oke, hari ini aku memaafkanmu, hyung, tapi jika sampai besok terjadi sesuatu pada hyungku, maka aku akan.." Kyungsoo membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan tangannya, Joon Myeon mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol dan Yixing terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kalian berdua tertawakan, hah?!" Kyungsoo juga mengomel pada Chanyeol dan Yixing, yang langsung diam menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya. Ia tahu hyungnya pasti akan baik - baik saja, tapi ia tetap cemas karena cuacanya sangat buruk. Ia khawatir hyungnya bisa saja sakit di luar sana.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, Baekhyun dan Minseok masih di dalam gubuk reyot itu. Cuaca sangat cerah pagi ini. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati Minseok masih tertidur di pelukannya. Mereka masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana karena semua pakaian mereka di pakai untuk alas tidur mereka.  
Baekhyun menatap lembut wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat imut jika sedang tidur.   
"Bagaimana mungkin usiamu dua tahun lebih tua dariku jika wajahmu saja masih seperti bayi," Baekhyun mengusap pipi dan dahi Minseok.

Minseok melenguh dan terbangun dari tidurnya, mendongak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk.  
"Selamat pagi," sapa Minseok.

"Selamat pagi juga," Baekhyun memeluk Minseok di pinggangnya.  
"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" 

Minseok menggeleng sembari tersenyum.  
"Aku memang terbangun sendiri," tangan Minseok balas memeluk Baekhyun.  
"Omo!! Ini sudah jam berapa? Kita harus segera mencari jalan pulang Baek," Minseok terduduk dan meraih jam tangannya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, iya, mereka bisa membunuhku jika kita tak segera kembali," Baekhyun ikut bangkit.

Mereka bergegas berpakaian, untung saja pakaian mereka sudah kering meski masih terasa lembab dan..agak kusut. Setelah semua beres mereka bergegas keluar. Minseok masih belum bisa berjalan cepat karena kejadian semalam. Baekhyun pun berinisiatif menggendong Minseok. Dan ternyata Minseok tak merasa canggung di gendongan Baekhyun. Ia malah merasa senang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus bercanda dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Baek, bagaimana jika nanti yang lain bertanya tentang kita?" tanya Minseok.

"Lalu, kau ingin bagaimana?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Kenapa kau malah balas bertanya padaku? Apa kau tidak malu jika nanti teman - temanmu mengolokmu karena kau berkencan denganku?" Minseok menunduk.

"Kenapa aku harus malu? Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku, mereka juga adalah mereka, jadi kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak kekasih sepertimu, hem?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Tapi kau kan sangat populer dan kau memiliki banyak fans di sekolah. Bagaimana jika mereka pergi meninggalkanmu?" Minseok terdengar cemburu.

"Apa kau cemburu dengan fansku? Tenanglah, jika mereka fans yang baik, mereka akan mendukungku, dan itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu mempertahankan fans yang buruk, lagi pula kan ada kau, jadi aku tak mencemaskan apapun. Apa kau tak tahu? Kau juga populer, bahkan jauh sebelum aku ada disana," hibur Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu itu," Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Kau bahkan tak pernah memperhatikan aku dan terus mengacuhkanku, aku terkadang merasa buruk," Baekhyun juga ikut menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan aku, aku bukannya tidak memperhatikanmu, tapi aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu mencari perhatian dariku. Kau menyebalkan," Minseok tertawa melihat Baekhyun memperucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kau tak perlu berbuat hal konyol seperti itu jika hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dariku."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan hal yang lain saja nanti," Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Dasar otak mesum!" Minseok menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau suka," Baekhyun meringis.

"Aku lebih menyukai lagi caramu mengirimkan note dan 'sampah - sampah' itu," Minseok melirik Baekhyun.

"Oh, apa?!" Baekhyun tiba - tiba berhenti.  
"Jadi, kau sudah tahu yang menempel note dan hadiah itu aku?"

Minseok mengangguk lagi.  
"Aku tahu hal ini saat menerima hadiah terakhirmu itu."

"Ap..oh, kalung matahari itu?" tanya Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk.  
"Dari mana kau bisa tahu jika itu adalah aku?" mereka berjalan lagi.

"Aku tadinya tak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi saat aku mendengar ceritamu tentang kau yang bersembunyi di dekat tempat sampah itu, aku jadi ingat dengan seorang anak laki - laki yang di temukan ayahku ketika mengajakku membeli es krim di mini market seberang rumah kami.   
Kau pasti tak tahu kan jika sebenarnya aku lah yang melihatmu lebih dulu. Lalu aku memberitahu ayahku yang kebetulan dia dulu masih bekerja sebagai seorang polisi patroli. Aku awalnya tidak begitu mengenalimu saat itu, tapi setelah kita ke kantor polisi, aku baru sadar kau adalah anak kecil yang masuk berita di tv. Dan kalungmu itu, aku juga yang menemukannya saat kau pingsan sewaktu kami membawamu ke tempat orang tuamu. Aku tak sempat mengembalikannya, karena kau sangat senang sekaligus ketakutan ketika bertemu kedua orang tuamu.  
Baek, dunia sangat sempit ya ternyata," Minseok dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kalung itu lagi? Aku rasa aku pernah mengilangkannya dulu. Tak kusangka malah kalung itu kembali padamu."

"Hahaha, Minseok, itu namanya adalah takdir. Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku saat itu? Kita bertemu secara tak sengaja dua kali, bukan cuma sekali," jelas Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku benar - benar lupa, Baek," Minseok menyerah.

"Sepertinya aku masih mengingat seorang anak remaja yang merasa tidak tahu malu menyerobot masuk ke dalam bilik toiletku. Anak remaja itu sedang memohon padaku untuk membantunya bersembunyi. Aku tak tahu dia bersembunyi dari siapa, tapi saat itu aku benar - benar penasaran sebetulnya. Namun aku tak berani bertanya padanya, bahkan menatap matanya saja saat itu membuatku bergetar. Ah, andai saja dia menyadarinya, mungkin aku tak akan ada disini karena aku pasti mati jantungan karena saking senangnya," Baekhyun lalu menurunkan Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mendengar ceritanya.  
"Minseok kau kenapa? Apa aku telah menyinggungmu?"

Minseok berkaca - kaca, bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi matanya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di pandangi seperti oleh Minseok, terus menunduk pasrah dengan apa yang akan Minseok lakukan padanya.   
Tapi tiba - tiba Minseok memeluknya dan terisak di ceruk lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tak mengenalimu. Tak hanya satu kali tapi berkali - kali. Aku pasti sudah menyakitimu berulang kali juga kan? Aku minta maaf Baek," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Minseok.

"Sssh, tak apa, lagipula siapa yang bisa mengingat orang setajam itu jika hanya bertemu satu kali. Tapi yang penting sekarang kau sudah di sini dan bersama denganku, hemm? Sudahlah, jangan menangis," Baekhyun mengusap pipi Minseok dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup dahi Minseok. 

Minseok sudah sedikit tenang saat kemudian ia mengingat hal lain lagi.  
"Baek? Jangan bilang yang menulis surat kaleng di botol itu adalah kau juga," Minseok memicingkan matanya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, dan mengangguk.

Minseok mendekap mulutnya sendiri.  
"I..ini sungguh mengerikan, kenapa bisa begini? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu? Seperti bisa meramal masa depanmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Aku hanya sedang berjalan - jalan di taman kota, namun mataku tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tengah melamun memandang indahnya sungai Han dengan tatapan sayu. Di kepalaku saat itu hanya ingin menghibur orang itu dengan melempari surat kaleng padanya. Tapi aku lalu terkejut saat adikmu itu memanggil namamu dengan keras. Sepertinya benar, dunia sangat sempit Minseok."

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama. Saling bertatapan penuh kekaguman, lalu mereka berciuman dengan mesra.  
Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jauh sekelompok remaja seusia mereka tengah memperhatikan mereka berciuman.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka semalam," Yixing manggut - manggut.

"Baekhyun benar - benar keren. Itu baru sepupuku," Chanyeol merasa bangga.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun, kau bisa tanya pada mereka berdua nanti, Kyung" Joon Myeon menghedikkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun sepertinya harus mendapat hukuman terlebih dahulu dariku. Berani - beraninya dia melakukan itu tanpa seijinku," Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya hingga berbunyi, membuat yang lain mendelik ketakutan lalu mundur menghindari Kyungsoo.  
Saat menoleh kebelakang, Kyungsoo bingung yang lain telah jalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Yaak!! Kalian mau kemana! Kalian berani meninggalkanku, hah!!"

* * *

"Hei, kau, kenapa kau tidur disini? Apa kau tidak punya rumah? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Minseok kecil.  
"Appa, di dekat tempat sampah itu ada anak laki- laki yang sedang kedinginan dan demam, bisakah kita menolongnya?"

* * *

"Langit yang indah akan lebih indah jika kau bersamaku di tepi sungai Han ini, Minseok."  
Baekhyun tengah duduk tak jauh dari remaja laki - laki bermata indah dan berwajah sayu. Baekhyun melihat remaja itu menangis sedih dalam diam, membuat hatinya tersentuh.  
Baekhyun merobek buku catatannya sendiri, menulis disana dan melemparkannya ke dekat remaja laki - laki itu duduk. Dan remaja itu melihat surat kaleng itu, membacanya, bahkan menyimpannya.

* * *

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita perkirakan. Namun kita bisa merubah takdir jika kita benar - benar mau merubahnya.

END


End file.
